Basement
by Morningstar1020
Summary: The basement isn't a very big room but it is enough for a small girl, maybe even two. At age seven Santana is kidnaped by a man and held captive in a basement. Please read author notes, warnings/triggers will appear at the top as needed! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The scrape of the lock sets off quick scurrying as a little girl dives under the covers and curls up. The trembling sets in but soon confusion rises in her as she hears muffled yelling and scratching. The door slams open and squeals pierce through the room filling every corner. Gruff words precede the door slamming shut and quiet whimpers replace the noise from before.

The young girl stands near the door trying to open it to no avail and finally exhausted she turns to stare at the new room. Her eyes skim past a twin bed to a small table before her head jerks back to the bed. The girl tilts her head to the side finally discerning the bed shaking coming from the bundle under the covers. She hesitates looking back at the door and giving a last tug hoping that it would magically open this time.

Turning back to the room she tiptoes over to the bed standing still and quiet. The girl waits watching the blanket move slowly from trembling to a calm up and down movement. Giving into her growing curiosity a hand reaches out placing itself gently on the moving lump. The blanket seems to burst alive from the light touch. She jerks her hand back to her chest her eyes widening as the blanket scrunches up. Brown eyes peer up at her from a little opening that formed.

A soft "Oh" leaves the standing girl, "H-hi?" The brown-eyed girl goes back to trembling and ducks her head down hiding again.

"No don't be scared! It's ok?" A small pale hand reaches out again and grabs the edge of the blanket slowly edging it off to the side revealing the small brown haired girl. "Why are you hiding? Do you live here?"

She nudges at a tan knee climbing up on the bed to sit next to the only other person in the frightening room. The tan girl slowly uncurls staring at the blonde girl sitting close to her. She ignores the other girls question her eyes traveling down to the new girls knee.

"What happened to you knee?" The knee in question gets pulled up to the little girl's chest cradled in her hands.

"I felled of my bike, It really hurt and," her voice trembles, "h-he said he was gonna help me get home. I can't peddle so good with my knee hurting." She points to the big bruise surrounding the bloody skin.

"But then he took me here" Her breathing speed up, "How do we get out? I have to go home!" The blonde girls breath hitches as she stares at the serious brown eyes before her. The other girl looks at her forlornly, "You can't. This is home now."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning physical abuse in this chapter.

"You can't. This is home now."

"W-what? No I have to go to my mommy!" The blond haired girl scrambles off the bed, "This isn't my home! I don't live here, I wanna leave now." The other girl shakes her head, "But you can't." she watches her eyes widening as the strange new girl turns around and charges at the door. She jumps when the yelling begins.

"LET! ME! OUT!" The door rattles with each thud of the little girls body as she flings herself at the door. "Mommy! Come get me!" She sobs out. "Please," she whimpers, starting to breath heavily from her efforts. Gathering her energy up the blond girl renews her efforts, "DADDDYYY!"

The word startles the other girl out of her trance, "NO!" She lunges at the blonde girl, "No, nonono. Don't! No!" She squeaks out as she clasps her hand over the other girl's mouth cutting off the next scream.

"If you say that he's gonna come down!" she blurts out panicked. "Please stop yelling, it's bad. Daddy doesn't like it if you yell and he is going to come down and he isn't nice if you break the rules!" The girl rambles in her fear.

"Please, please don't make him come down here." `blue eyes widen slowly as she nods her head and finally reaches up to gently remove the hand from over her mouth.

"He gets so angry when I break the rules." She mumbles her hands unconsciously covering the bruises on her arms as her eyes tear up. Brown eyes look up as she backs away from the other girl who seems to have quieted down.

"Your Daddy did this to you?"

Blue eyes catch on the purple and green tinged skin on the other girls arm and travel down to tan legs where one ankle also shares the same bruised fate. The pale hand trails over the bruises gently as a flicker of movement causes her to look up as the other girl nods her head and wipes her face off on her sleeve.

"But Daddies don't hurt you, they never hurt you."

The blond girl leans back her body seeming to deflate until it reaches the floor once more, "I wanna go home," she trails off as a fresh wave of tears start tumbling down her face.

They both stare at one another, "What's your nam-" the sound of the locks turning abruptly startles the girls. The blonde immediately stands up and gets as close to the door as she can while the sound has the opposite effect on the brunette who runs to hide underneath the covers again. The girl peaks out from under the corner of the blanket, confused when the new girl fails to follow her. She tries to grab her attention opening her mouth to whisper but her throat refuses to make a sound other than a strangled gurgle.

The door opens and the blonde girl immediately surges through smiling triumphantly forgetting what she had seen on her way down to the basement. Her smile falls when she slams into the second door bouncing back as the breath gets knocked out of her lungs. She looks up and sees the second door filled with locks much like the door that she tried to open earlier. She leaps up and tries to open the door regardless, rattling the extra locks. Her shoulders start to shake as she sobs, realizing that there is no way she can pull the door open. She hears a noise behind her and screams as she is picked up from behind. She becomes disoriented, her crying only intensifying from the added confusion. She shrieks when she is smacked hard across the bottom. She squirms against the arm holding her up struggling to get down and to avoid further painful swats.

The little girl under the covers listens intently to the muffled sounds not intervening, but once the shrieks reach her ears she is unable to bear the sound. She gathers her courage and pushes the blankets off and runs over to the man. She stands there frozen until his hand pulls back to give the blonde girl another smack. The girl quickly tugs on his pant leg looking up, "Daddy please?"

The man stops his hand mid-swing staring down at the brunette before sighing and setting the blonde girl down.

Feeling the ground suddenly appear beneath her feet the child promptly collapses and stares up in horror at the man towering above her. She quickly flips over and scrambles to the bed where she first found the other girl hiding. She dives under the blankets, huddling into the warmth left behind by the brunette. Her hand brushes against something extra soft, tugging at it she pulls out a fuzzy stuffed animal and buries her face into the creature. Her crying finally tappers off as the pain in her bottom eases. She breathes deeply as the smell of watermelon and something else register in her mind. She squeezes the stuffed animal close and curls up further desperately trying to make herself that much smaller.

The blanket muffles the sounds happening in the room. The noise of talking and shuffling go on for a long time before finally tapering off. For a long while she can only hear her own breathing. She contemplates moving to peek out of the blanket to see what is happening, but her muscles refuse to move and truthfully she does not want them too.

A corner of the blanket lifts causing her to shiver with the incoming cold air. The brown eyed girl peaks under the blanket, "Dinner's here!" Blue eyes lift and see the other girl smiling at her lap.

"That's Quackers!" She stares down at her own lap seeing the stuffed animal for the first time. The bright yellow and orange finally making sense.

She glances back hiccupping out, "I like ducks." Smiling the smaller girl pushes the blanket further off.

"There's dinner! Chicken nuggets and mac and cheese." Noticing the other girl's hesitation she adds, "He's gone now."

The blond haired girl nods asking, "Is the man coming back?"

The other girl blanches, "Daddy not the man, you have to call him Daddy," She corrects watching as the blond buries her head back into Quackers.

"He comes back at 8 o'clock," she stares hungrily at the food. "It smells good," glancing back at the other girl she adds, "Can we eat now? Daddy doesn't member to bring food all the time."

The girl doesn't move an inch from the blankets or the stuffed animal. The darker girl starts fidgeting more and suddenly blurts out, "We can build a fort! What if we, we use the blankets and the chairs?" A little bit of desperation creeps into her voice, "We can still be under blankets and just eat under there?"

This finally elicits a response from the scared girl as she manages small nod. She stays on the bed huddled with Quackers as the fort is built. She tightens her grip on the blanket when she feels that it is about to be pulled off and relaxes as the tugging stops. She waits unwilling to move before she has another place to hide.

"All done" the girl chirps and smiles. There is a quick scampering from the blanket into the new improvised fort. The food is already under the fort but the other girl brings one last thing in with her before ducking under the blankets. The blond girl peers into the other girl's hand and sees a small box. Quickly dropping the small clock the girl starts to wolf down her food.

"You can understand the grown-up clocks?!" The other girl looks up from her food her cheeks puffed out. She swallows the mouthful she had just crammed in her mouth.

"Yeah." She says succinctly before cramming more food into her mouth. The blonde stares down at the clock, "Those are supper confusing, did your mommy teach you that?" The darker girl pauses in bringing the food up to her mouth,

"No. Daddy did. Then I practiced till I got it right, I had lots of time. I can teach you if you want?"

"Oh, why didn't you play with some other kids?"

"Daddy never let other kids here before. Just me. "

"Don't you love your daddy?" the blond girl asks, for some reason it really sounded to her like the other girl did not even like him. She figured even if this Daddy was weird and hit, the other girl still must love him.

The little girls brown eyes go wide and her eyes flit to the door prompting the blond girl to make sure, "He's your daddy, right?"

The girl nods hesitantly, "Yes but he isn't my Papa."

She looks back down at the clock noticing it's 7:45 and looks up, "We have to get into our jammies, Daddy gets angry if I'm not ready."

She climbs out from under the fort and comes back holding two sets of night gowns, looking down shyly then nudging them over to the blonde letting her choose.

The blonde girl looks them over finally smiling, "I want the beauty and the beast one cuz she has pretty brown hair like yours." She stares as the other girls checks tint pink and then joins her in quickly putting on the pajamas. Once she gets her beauty and the beast nightgown on she looks over seeing the other girl eyeing her mostly full plate of food.

"You can have the rest, My tummy is full," waiting for the girl to move she watches as the brown haired girl just stares while biting her lip playing with the hem of her night gown. The girl finally responds when the plate is placed into her lap. She eats slower this time but after glancing at the clock she picks up speed finishing off the plate.

Glancing at the blonde girl she warns her, "Daddy is coming back, don't try to run away. Daddy always catches you." She stares until the girl nods. The girls huddle further under the fort when the door opens. The blonde quickly goes back to clutching Quackers and grabs the brunette's hand.

"Come out now!" The man commands. The smaller girl immediately starts to move but the hold on her hand gets tighter. She looks back following the pale hand grasping her wrist to frightened blue eyes, "Don't go!"

"Let go," the brunette hisses trying to get away quickly, desperately shouting out, "I'm coming Daddy!"

She tugs and pulls her hand and looks up when the side of the fort gets lifted up. Her hand finally released she turns around and focuses on him while the other girl lurches and hides behind her back.

"You girls having fun? I see you built an awesome fort," he smiles. The brunette relaxes and manages a weak smile, "Yes daddy and we got dressed for bed."

"Good I'm glad you remember the rules. I see you liked your dinner?" The man glances at the feet poking out from behind the smaller girl.

"Yes Daddy." Noticing the look the man is sending the feet next to her she tries to nudge the girl behind her so that she will also respond. But the girl stays mute. The man's eyes narrow and he leans forward reaching past the brown haired girl and grabbing the blondes jaw.

"You need to answer me when I ask you a question. Do you understand?" A tense pause and the smaller girl crosses her fingers. The man shakes the blonde girls head.

"Do. You. Understand?" He hollers interspacing shakes between the words. Despite the bruising grip on her jaw she manages a nod and is released. She flings herself back quickly hiding again behind the brunette.

"Right now its teeth brushing time and then bed. Only one bed for now, maybe if you two are good I can see if you deserve a bunk bed." The girls follow his instructions with the taller girl parroting the other child's movements. The man picks up the brown-eyed girl and places her at one edge of the bed. He turns around to grab the other girl and while she tries to squirm away he places her firmly on the bed in the opposite direction, the girls feet tangling together. The man looks for a second before he goes back under the fort and grabs the stuffed duck.

"Wouldn't want to forget Quackers right sweetie?" He smiles offering the duck to the smaller girl. She quickly grabs the duck and smiles. The man walks outside of the room, there is a small click and the room falls into shadow, "Sleep tight girls." The door shuts firmly.

There is a silence, then a small sniffle and then full out sob.

"Oh are you afraid of the dark?"

There is a pause and a fumbling until they are both illuminated by the small night-light attached to the wall. The sobbing and shaking only intensifies and the brunette quietly crawls over to the crying girls side and places Quackers next to her.

When the sobbing doesn't stop the girl pleads, "Please don't cry." "I wa-want to go home!" the blonde chokes out.

"I know, I-I did too, but," she trails off and sighs. The heartbroken sobs cause her to feel even worse she starts to think back to how she used to go to fall sleep at home and before she realizes it the lullaby that her Mama always sang bubbles up,

_"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella"_

The sobs slowly fade and the singing stops. "No don't stop," she whispers and when the pause lengthens she adds, "Please?" In reply the little girl continues.

The sniffling quiets down, the blonde mesmerized by the singing. She cuddles up and whispers a thank you. The brunette freezes up when she feels the warmth of the other girl burrowing into her. She looks down at the blonde a puzzled look on her face, "What's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh" She mumbles sleepily, "Brittany." There is a slight pause and then she looks back up expectantly.

"Santana."

The girl nods and puts her head back down pulling in another couple of shuddering breaths before relaxing.

Brown eyes stare and notice the slight bruising forming on the pale girls jaw and arm but she smiles at the warmth she feels and whispers out a "Hi Brittany."

* * *

Song is A la Nanita Nana for the full song and a translation go to:

lyricstranslate en/la-nanita-nana-lets-sing-little-lullaby. html


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany wakes up in the middle of the night the pressure in her bladder becoming more than uncomfortable. She glances around the room but can't see any bathroom and she didn't really see much of the room earlier. Brittany starts squirming around in the bed trying to hold it in and go back to sleep. Finally giving up she shakes the sleeping girl awake.

Santana startles awake looking scared until she sees Brittany whimpering next to her.

"I really need to go, now!" she whines out.

"But, I told you we can't leave. Don't you remember?"

"No! To the bathroom, I really need to go to the bathroom right now!"

Santana gets up from the bed and walks her over to the far away corner and shows her the potty chair in the corner. Brittany looks at the chair confused. "Do you not know how to use a big girl bathroom?"

Santana peers back groggily. "This is the only thing I can use down here. He gave it to me after he left me to long and I," She cuts of abruptly looking away, "Its for when you really need to go potty, when you just can't hold it any more."

Santana scampers back to the bed. Brittany scrunches her nose but eventually is unable wait any longer and uses the chair. Looking for a place to wash her hands she finds none and looks to Santana who just shakes her head and burrows under the warm blankets. Brittany frowns and wrings her hands together. Santana peers back and sees Brittany just standing there.

"Go to sleep," she mumbles. Brittany shivers and, noticing how cold she is, climbs up and snuggles into Santana underneath the blankets.

Brittany's dreams of home and of riding her bike are swiftly brought to an end. She jolts up the feeling of falling off her bike as real as it was yesterday when it happened. Santana is next to her also awake and scared.

"What?" Brittany starts, but then she hears the second lock open and feels the girl next to her shake a bit. The door starts to open and Brittany quickly grabs Quackers and ducks under the covers just as the deep voice starts to talk.

"Girls wake up, time to get up," Santana trembles more but quickly jumps out of bed. Brittany stays put trying not to breath.

"Good morning Santana," he says.

"Good morning Daddy." Santana dutifully replies.

The man looks around, "and where is our other little friend, no lazing round bed! Time to brush teeth and eat breakfast. Better get her up Santana," he warns.

Santana quickly goes over to the bed and tries to pry Brittany out. "You have to get up please!" another moment of desperate tugging and frantic head shakes from Brittany.

"Santana!" He warns causing the girl in question to freeze and look over.

"Brittany," she pleads, "You have to listen to Daddy. Please get up!"

"So Brittany huh?" Both girls stop all movement as they listen and the steps get closer, the covers get yanked off in one go, leaving the girls no shelter apart from the duck that Brittany quickly curls into.

"Brittany, a pretty name for a pretty girl. Are you ready to be a smart girl?" He pauses waiting for a reply, "What did we say about answering? Now good morning Brittany."

Brittany's eyes flicker to Santana as her stomach clenches. Santana peaks over the man's shoulder smiling and mouthing, "Good morning Daddy," hoping to get Brittany to parrot her actions. Brittany looks back and whispers, "Good morning." As much as she tries she simply cannot force herself to use the word Daddy.

"Good from now on I am your Daddy and you should refer to me as such. Right Santana? Come here."

Brittany looks confused whispering to Santana, "But what do soccer referees have to do with it?"

But Santana had already hurried over to the man. He picks her up and places her on his lap. She never struggles anymore when he tells her to do things, but it is impossible to stop her hands from involuntarily hovering over her arms protecting her bruises.

"Now I expect you to help Brittany out and teach her the rules and how things go around here," He instructs.

"Yes Daddy" Santana nods obediently but starts squirming in his lap. "Daddy can we go upstairs to use the bathroom now?"

"Of course we can sweetheart. But I think it is best if Brittany stays down here for a bit. She doesn't quite know the rules right? Like you at the beginning, but you're a fast learner." Santana squirms a lot more whimpering, "Please Daddy."

"Okay, Okay," he chuckles setting her down and walking over to the corner and picking up the waste bucket.

"Lets go, you stay put Brittany, we will be back soon. " He goes back to the bed and picks Santana up not letting her walk. She looks over his shoulder peering at Brittany until the door shuts separating them.

Brittany stays frozen for a minute not really knowing what to do, left alone for the first time in the room. When the quiet really settles in she starts to walk around the room clutching Quackers to her chest.

Her fingers trail the walls feeling the smooth wallpaper near the bed and her trailing fingers catching on the cold rough mixture of the concrete walls. She walks over to the desk in the corner and looks at the neat pile of papers on it. The storage unit next to the desk seems to hold a lot of different art supplies. Brittany smiles at the wall next to the storage unit, hand drawn pictures cover much of it.

There were also various papers with stickers on them on the wall. Reaching out she makes a game of tapping all the gold stars she could reach. She looks closer and sees that those papers look a lot like the worksheets she did at school but with bigger numbers up on the top in red.

Her attention wavers and she scans the room until her eyes unwillingly zone in on the door. She walks closer and reaches up tracing at the locks she can reach and staring at the ones she can't. Her eyes catch on a mark next to the doorframe. Stepping closer Brittany sees the line and a clear S written right next to it.

"S for Santana!" she says triumphantly, glad to have figured out the word game. Brittany quickly turns around and tries to figure out how much taller she is, but it is hard work and she keeps on loosing her place.

She is so engrossed in the process that she fails to notice anything different until the door starts to open again. Brittany cannot help her reaction, bolting across the room straight underneath the desk.

"Breakfast time. We have some trix cereal or lucky charms since it's a special day you get to choose! Isn't that fun Brittany?" Brittany huddles further as she sees a pair of legs approaching the table. The pause becomes ominous and he repeats, "Fun right?"

"Brittany come out from where you are." When Brittany fails to move or come out Santana watches as the man's face darkens. She quickly pipes up "Daddy, I'll be a good girl and teach her the rules. It's not fair if she doesn't know the rules yet!"

"Hmm you are willing to take her punishment if she doesn't obey?"

Brittany sees a small pair of legs rush over to the hiding place. Santana drops to her knees and peers underneath the desk, "Come out like daddy said… please?" Brittany stares and starts to argue, "But" she cuts off abruptly as suddenly a hand reaches down and Santana isn't there anymore.

Brittany stays frozen until she hears Santana yelp from the harsh grab on her arm. The sound is so horrible that Brittany scrambles out, "Don't… I'll learn, promise!"

Santana is shaking near the man whose hands are roughly grabbing right over her bruises.

The man straightens up, "Good now I'm going to work. Well go over and see how well you remember the rules. Don't forget any Santana. You promised to be responsible for her actions today. Brittany will do well to remember that too." With that he leaves the clang of the locks sliding home with his departure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Thank you for the reviews. The girls will eventually grow up and the man's motives will be further explained as well.**

**I don't think I mentioned this before but I do not own Glee or the characters, apart from Quackers :) just in case anyone was under a false impression.**

**Talk of physical abuse in this chapter. Please keep reading the notes as the warnings change based on the chapter.**

* * *

Brittany stared at the door with wide eyes and burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry! He hurt you because of me," she manages to get out before Santana shakes her head at her.

"No, he just surprised me and forgot my arms still hurt. He didn't hurt me it's okay really!"

Brittany looks down miserably, "He is gonna hurt you more! I'm bad at membering things. I mess up with the ABC's. I don't want him to," she trails off the crying getting the better of her once more.

Santana wrings her hands together; she never really had to comfort someone else before and last night all she had to do was sing. She also really did not want to get punished.

"Did you go to school?" she blurts out, surprising herself and Brittany.

"Ye-yes. I'm seven. I started first grade al-already," she says as her breath hitches a bit more.

"I'm seven too! We could have been in the same class! If we had gone to the same school," Santana beams but quickly gets back to what she was trying to ask before. "So how did you remember things?"

Brittany looks at her blankly so Santana tries again, "My teacher always made us sing songs like the ABC's? I always remember better if I sing it! Or, or stories! Like how my Abuela told me stories about this cool maginery person called Jesus!" Santana picks up happily when she sees Brittany start to understand.

"Like the clean up song? And the story my Mommy taught me about the winter spring and summer so I'd know when to wear warm clothes?!"

"Umm exactly! We can do the same thing! We can do songs and stories for the ones you don't remember well. Then we wont get punished," Santana says as she tries to think about all the rules that she learned. Though she was a bit nervous, the ABC's was a song and if Brittany forgot those then it might be harder than she thought.

"Do you get punished a lot?"

"Not so much anymore. He didn't tell me the rules at first he just got mad. Like angry bear mad it's really scary, so I tried not making him mad, like by not hiding when he calls me. I tried really hard and got less punishments."

"But, that's not fair! In school the teacher told us all the rules on the first day! She even got us to think of some good ones. I added no hair gel cuz it's so icky!"

"Maybe we can ask Daddy for a list? See you're smart! I still sometimes don't know all the rules and maybe that way," she pauses before continuing hopefully, "maybe he won't punish us if we break a rule we didn't learn yet?"

"Yeah!" Brittany cheers happily. "What's the first rule?"

"First rule is we gots to eat breakfast! I'm hungry!"

Santana and Brittany finish off the breakfast. Brittany scrunches her nose a bit at the soggy cereal but her hunger wins out and she finishes the whole bowl. Santana looks up at Brittany, "Daddy doesn't always punish. I get surprises too. Like when he heard me singing before he opened the door one time? He asked me to sing for him and I sang him a song. The next day he brought the art corner in!"

Brittany smiles, "Art is fun, you draw pretty picture I saw them earlier and you sing really good."

Santana beams at her.

They settle down on the bed leaving the empty bowls on the tray. Santana thinks hard and decides to go over the rules as she figured them out herself. She makes Brittany repeat the rules each time from the start after every new rule and gets creative when Brittany gets confused or forgets.

Brittany pauses every now and then, trying to figure out how Santana connected which behavior caused her to get a punishment. She was still confused as to what each punishment was. Santana got really quiet each time she asked and would try to talk about something else right away.

One thing was clear, the punishments hurt Santana and frightened her. Brittany could still feel the small welt that had formed on her own bottom when she was caught trying to run away and that was from only one punishment. So she tried hard to remember everything Santana taught her, Brittany wanted to make sure that Santana did not get hurt anymore. To Brittany that included understanding exactly how Santana had been figuring things out.

"Okay we're almost done. I think this is the last rule that I have figured out. You always haveta call him Daddy, just Daddy."

"Oh you already taught me that one about only calling him Daddy, " Brittany says proudly, "but he isn't my Daddy! Why does he want us to call him that, why won't he let me go home?" Brittany throws out getting progressively angrier.

"I don't know," Ssantan replies busying herself by playing with the bed sheet. "I guess he likes us to play pretend? It's easier for me to play pretend a lot of the time. There were always rules when I played at school. Like with Daddy, there are just rules."

"But how did you learn that he wants you to only call him Daddy?"

"He told me to call him Daddy like he told you," Santana evades.

"Well yeah, but he never told me I can't call him Dad, or sometimes my Dad likes when my little sister calls him Dada, that's actually all she can say right now." Brittany looks confused, as Santana seems to get sad.

"I, I called him Papa on accident," Santana finally blurts out. "Daddy woke me up and I was so confused at first I thought that I was back at home with my Papa."

"What punishment did you get?" Brittany asks hoping that this time Santana might answer her.

"He got angry bear mad and," Santana holds out her arms showing her bruises again.

"That's not fair! You did it by accident," Brittany pouts, "wait this isn't home?" Brittany thought Santana always lived here all her stuff was here and she knew all the rules.

Santana shakes her head and mutters sullenly, "I used to live with my Mama and Papa."

"Then why did you come live here? Did you fall off your bike too?"

"No," Santana whispers pulling her knees up a bit. "Mama and Papa didn't want me anymore," She pauses, "Didn't yours not want you either?"

Brittany's eyes widen in surprise as she starts to shake her head, "Of course they want me! Your Mama and Papa want you too!"

"No they don't!" Santana suddenly yells promptly turning away. Brittany looks stunned at Santana's back watching as it shakes. Brittany's throat tightens up when she realizes how upset she made her new friend.

"I'm sorry," she whispers as Santana sniffles. Santana turns back around partly facing Brittany. She fiddles with her nightgown while stealing glances at Brittany. Brittany can see her body tense up and she wonders what is about to happen. It looks as if Santana is about to bolt up and run away, but there really is no other place to run to. Brittany jumps a bit when Santana finally speaks.

"They don't want me anymore, they even had a big party when, when Daddy brought me here." Santana admits, trying to make Brittany really understand that her parents didn't like her, that nobody did.

"A party? That not true!" Brittany states automatically. She can't wrap her mind around what Santana is telling her. Nothing makes sense, she isn't allowed to go home anymore, some strange man wants her to call him Daddy, and Santana always seems to get hurt.

"Uh huh!" Santana insists, "There were lots of people standing around holding candles. Daddy splained it was like a birthday party but, but everyone got to hold a candle instead of it being on a cake." The pictures were fresh in her mind of her father and mother hugging each other holding a candle each. The rest of the people were blurry but all of them had candles.

"No, it's not true!" Brittany repeats again.

"He showed me pictures! They took me to my first ballet class and then told Daddy they didn't want me anymore. They told him I was bugging them and never left them alone. Daddy said they couldn't just leave me at the ballet class like that and took me here. They don't want me anymore, Daddy's the only one that wants me now!" Santana wails before she turns around and scoots away from Brittany too heartbroken to explain again.

Brittany looks at the crying girl and her stomach sinks as she grasps how bad she made Santana feel. Especially now that Santana was really crying. She looks around and spotting the best comfort she can think of she jumps off the bed grabbing Quackers off the floor and sitting back down next to Santana.

"Go way," Santana mumbles around her thumb.

Brittany stays quiet and simply leans over and places Quackers in Santana's arms. Santana grabs on to Quackers and after a moment scoots over a bit. Brittany stares at the empty space then lies down next to Santana and sneaks an arm around her giving her a hug before letting her go. Santana cries a bit more until her eyes eventually droop, Brittany watches as the other girl stops moving apart from the occasional shiver.

* * *

A little girl sits on the bench all dressed up in her red tutu. She was looking intently at her feet working on her foot points, though every time a car drove by she glanced up hopefully. It was her first ballet class and she had put on a huge fight about the dressy tutu. But the dancing was really fun, the girl even managed to kick the other annoying girl and make it seem like an accident.

But now her parents seemed to have forgotten all about her. So she sat pouting and waiting. It must have been almost an hour of waiting before a man came up to her. He didn't seem smelly or creepy so she decided not to put up a fuss when he sat down at the end of the bench. "Hi Santana," the man said giving her a big smile.

"How'd you know my name?" she asked looking up surprised.

"You've been sitting here a long time Santana. Do you know why?" She shook her head and perked up a bit "Did my Mama and Papa talk to you?" The man nodded, "They told me to pick you up. Come on, my car is this way."

The little girl looked around a bit confused because her parents had not told her anything about this. But reasoning that her parents were not there and factoring in that the man knew her name she followed without a fuss. She climbed into the back seat allowing the man to buckle her into the booster seat waiting for her in the car.

She didn't start crying until the man told her exactly what her parents had told him. She cried so much until her breaths came in gasps and her body contorted. She no longer controlled her body anymore and the tension pooled up in her body until she vomited in the car. She cringed at the mess she made but the man just helped her out of the car picking her up despite the mess.

"It's okay. I will be your Daddy now. I'm going to take care of you and I'll never give you up like your parents did." The man assured using a tissue to clean her face up.

"Lets go inside and I'll show you your new special room. How does that sound?"

Santana looked up at her new Daddy and nodded miserably putting her head on his shoulder in exhaustion.


End file.
